1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension lift system for golf carts, and more particularly to a suspension lift system for golf carts with improved pivotal nodes for reinforcement thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The existing golf cart, with seats from 2 to 6, includes a front frame and a carriage connected to the front frame. Mostly, the front frame is composed of a plurality of independent components which are finally assembled together via bolts and nuts. Typically, the carriage is fixed to a front steel spring prior to assembly of the front frame to the front steel spring. The range of the wheel dancing up and down is determined by the elasticity of the front steel spring. However, such range can not be very large due to the limited elasticity of the front steel spring. As a result, the golf cart can not be felt comfortable when it runs on a bumpy road. Besides, protection positions must be set during assembly of the front steel spring, in order that the front steel spring can endure the pressure of the body of the golf cart. Apparently, the assembly of the golf cart is relatively complex.
In order to solve the above problems, U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,740 B1, issued to Stimely on Sep. 1, 2009, discloses an improved suspension lift system with dual swing arms for golf carts. The suspension lift system includes a detachable main frame, an upper arm, a lower arm, an absorber and a steering apparatus etc. The suspension lift system can be provided with two kinds of redirector solutions depended on different demands, and can provide relative large range of the wheel dancing up and down. However, either the upper arm or the lower arm is connected to the main frame via a simple bolt hole, which may occur motion interference at the nodes, during movement of the suspension lift system. Besides, the space provided for mounting the steering apparatus is small because four poles have been arranged near the steering apparatus. Furthermore, the main frame is composed of a large number of components assembled by bolts and nuts, which will surely complex the assembly thereof.
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved suspension lift system solving the problems above.